Operators of vehicles, for example tractor trailers, have blind spots that rear and side view mirrors may not capture. Tractor trailers, in particular, may include larger blind spots than other vehicles. Some vehicle manufacturers include a rear view camera system to give the operator a better viewing area or angle of a portion of the rear of the tractor trailer. Such systems, however, may only include a single camera and are subject to improvement.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.